Josh and Donna Files
by Aluishus
Summary: A collection or the beginning of one of JD fluff moments. Set around season three. Josh and Donna are already together...because I decided they would be. That and Amy was eaten by a snake. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Very Happy Meat Loaf

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

PAIRINGS: Josh/Donna

A/N: I had such a good response to my last story that I wanted to write more. I love Meat Loaf and was listening to Bat out of Hell and I don't know how the idea came to me but it did and so I wrote it down.

SETUP FOR STORY: Basic idea is that each chapter is going to be an idea that I had of Josh and Donna if they were together. It's set around season three, but Josh and Donna are together. I may or may not follow the season three plot. I just wanted Sam to still be there and I just liked that time in the show.

FLUFF WARNING: it may get serious but I don't know yet. So far it'll just be fluff.

I slowly drag myself up the five flights of stairs to Donna's apartment. Her building's elevator is broken, again.

I was just meant to go into the office for a few hours. Apparently when Leo said 'a few hours' he really meant 'eight hours'. Now I can barely get up these steps. I finally get to the fifth floor and begin to walk down the hall. The plan was for us to spend the Saturday together doing basically nothing, oh and to have lots of sex, but the basis of the plan was to do nothing. I suspect that she will be slightly upset that I ended up at the office, for almost the whole of our 'doing nothing and having lots of sex day', with Toby instead of with her. I know it's surprising to you and me that she could possibly be upset that her boyfriend had to spend a whole day working for the President, but I get the feeling that she's not that impressed with the fact that my boss in the President of the United States…It could be because he's her boss too.

Anyway, I'm coming up on her door and I can hear music booming from down the hallway. I recognize the song but only realize where it was coming from once I reach her door. I stick my key into the lock and open the door to a very amusing image.

Donna is dancing around her table, as she cleans it, listening to Meat Loaf's "You took the words right out of my mouth". She sings along with the female parts, off key, and is now swinging around the cloth she's holding. I guess she decided to turn our 'doing nothing and having lots of sex day' into 'cleaning and singing along with Meat Loaf day'. I spot cleaning supplies scattered around her apartment and the vacuum cleaner is poised in the center of living room.

She hasn't noticed me yet and has started singing into the Pledge spray can. Her eyes are closed and she's belting out the words with a look of determination. "You took the words right out of my mouth. It must have been while you were kissing me" she's bobbing her head with the beat.

I gently close the door and she still hasn't noticed me. I lean against it, getting comfortable for the rest of the show.

Watching her prance around the table almost makes me missing our 'doing nothing and having lots of sex day' worth it. Oh, now she's spinning around. Ok it was defiantly worth it.

The song has changed and she goes over to the stereo, still singing the words, "It must have been while you were kissing me" in that sweet voice of hers. Is it wrong that I find that she can't sing on key adorable? Or that it's the best singing voice I've heard? Yeah well I do. She skips a few songs till it lands on 'Paradise by the dashboard light'.

She turns around, finally sees me and abruptly stops dancing. Her eyes go wide and she puts her 'microphone', also known to others as the Pledge can, down on the stereo. "How long have you been standing there?"

My grin widens "Right around the middle of 'You took the words right out of my mouth'".

"Oh" I didn't think it was possible but her eyes open even further.

I chuckle "Been keeping yourself busy in my absence I see" I can't help but tease her. She was dancing around the table!

"Only because you willingly left our 'doing nothing and having lots of sex day' to go to the office" she retorts indignantly. Hey she was calling our day 'doing nothing and having lots of sex day' too? Believe it or not we did not decide to call it that together.

I decide to breeze past her comment because I know she doesn't actually blame me. Well, I'm fairly confident she doesn't actually blame me. "Donna you were dancing"

She stands taller leaving her shame behind. "Yes I was"

"And singing along with Meat Loaf" I point out tossing my keys onto the table by the door and entering further into her apartment.

"Yes I was," she echoes.

"You were using the Pledge as a microphone," I add coming closer to her.

She folds her arms over her chest "Is there a problem Josh?" she narrows her eyes at me.

I pause and frown in thought. "Well you were singing a duet by yourself, that usually isn't done"

She begins to smile "Are you offering to be my Meat Loaf?"

I go over to her and wrap my arms around her waist. "I thought I already was," I say in mock confusion.

"I don't remember you ever singing to me Joshua" she grins unfolding her arms and placing them on my shoulders.

"That's 'cause you never asked Donnatella"

"I'm asking now" her eyes are twinkling with delight and she begins to pout knowing I can't fight against the pout.

I softly kiss her lips and move my kisses up along her jaw line softly singing the words whenever my lips left her skin. "And now our bodies are oh so close and tight. It never felt so good, it never felt so right" My singing comes to a halt when she begins devouring my mouth.

I slowing start to walk backwards towards her bedroom and when we finally reach the threshold she pulls away slightly.

"Stop right there. I gotta know right now, before we go any further. Do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?" she sings the lyrics with a slight flare and smiles. But the smile falters slightly when she sees the serious look on my face. "What?"

"Yes" I breathe, and the smile appears again.

"To which part?" her grasp on me tightens.

I grin slyly at her. "All of it"

And half of our 'doing nothing and having lots of sex' plan in fulfilled when she pulls me into her bedroom. I don't think you need to guess which part, but let's just say I'm a very happy Meat Loaf.


	2. Forgetting Agreements

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed. And all of those who read the story, I hope you like it. This is a continuation from the last chapter. I know I said that they'd be sort of separate Josh/Donna moments…but I changed my mind.

Donna's P.O.V.

It's 7:30 a.m. on a Monday and I'm at work with a heap of filing to do, and I couldn't be happier. I look over to the huge pile of filing and smile at it… I'm smiling at the mindless work I'm going to have to do, that' how happy I am.

I love Meat Loaf.

I realize that all makes me seem like I've gone around the bend. But when put into context it makes more sense.

I begin lugging over the files to the cabinet against the wall. Joshua Lyman in his own way, and with the assistance of Meat Loaf, said that he would love me forever and never leave me, right before mind-blowing sex. I don't even care I haven't seen him since Sunday morning when he got another call from Leo. This happy buzz has lasted more then a day. I reiterate: I love Meat Loaf.

I drop the files on top of the cabinet and get to work.

That wasn't the first time that Josh said he loved me. It would be kind of sad if we had been together for three months and the first time he told me he loved me was when we were making out to 'Paradise by the Dashboard light'.

Josh first told me he loved me the same day of our first kiss, first time we had sex, and the first time I told him that I loved him. That might seem fast to some, but again put it into context and you'll wonder why it didn't happen earlier.

Now do you understand why I'm making eyes at the files?

CJ's P.O.V.

Idiot Boy has done something good again. Donna came in today with this big goofy smile on. I've dubbed it the 'I'm gaga for Joshua' smile; I know the name rhymes that was one purpose. She only wears the 'I'm gaga for Joshua' smile when Josh has pleased her in some way. Don't ask me how he does this it surprises me too… I usually find out how from the source and it _still_ surprises me.

I get up from my desk and make my way over to her office area. "Good morning Donna" I greet.

"Hey CJ" she's filing yet is still wearing that smile. Idiot Boy must have done something _very_ good.

"You seem chipper" she just keeps smiling as a response. I sit down in her chair and wait a beat, fiddling with her pencil while she continues to file. "So, what did Josh do?"

"What makes you think Josh did anything?" she turns from the filing cabinet to look at me.

"Donna" I say sternly but can't conceal my grin "You're smiling while filing" Ok, that time the rhyming wasn't on purpose.

Her 'I'm gaga for Joshua' smile widens. "He may have done something" she turns back to her work.

I put down the pencil, get up from her chair, and lean against the cabinet beside the one she is working on. "Donna I thought that part of our agreement, made so you could date Josh, was that I had access to the gory details. Why do you insist on pretending to forget that part of the agreement?"

"First off the details aren't 'gory', and I don't pretend to forget I just hope that you forget it"

"Now that's not correct Donna. You love telling me the details, but you just love being coaxed into telling the details more"

"That could be true" she nods lightly.

"So, have I coaxed enough for you yet?"

She closes the cabinet and goes back to her desk. "As long as you don't forget the other part of the agreement"

"Which part?"

"The part you enjoy ignoring just to make Josh squirm"

"I don't think I'd agree to anything like that"

"You did, it was part of the agreement" she says while ruffling around papers on her desk " I give you access to the details as long as you don't use said details to tease or harass Josh" she rattles offs not looking up from her organizing.

"Ah yes. I keep hoping you'd forget that part"

"Well I haven't" she pauses and gives me a firm look "Especially after what happened the last time"

"He didn't enjoy me using that nickname?" I smirk.

"No he didn't, particularly the part when you used it in front of the President"

"See I thought that was the _best_ part, it's all about timing my friend"

"He didn't see it that way"

"Not everyone gets my humour"

She just continues to sort out her papers, stopping to jot down notes from time to time.

I meander over to her desk "Donna?"

"Yes CJ?"

"Your time for gushing about Josh is almost up. I'm eventually going to go to my press briefing"

She picks up a folder and walks around her desk while saying "He sang to me"

I stand there in shock for a second before following her down the hallway. "He sang to you?" I try to clarify while falling in step with her.

"Yes" she answers wistfully, and the 'I'm gaga for Joshua' smile is beaming.

"Well…what did he sing?"

"Meat Loaf" she says again, wistfully.

"Meat Loaf?" I cock my head slightly to side as we push open a pair of doors.

"Yeah, 'Paradise by the dashboard light'"

"I'd figure it'd be 'Bat out of Hell'". We walk in silence before she abruptly halts. I look at her questioningly.

"Your press briefing is about to start"

This is when I realize we're outside the pressroom. "I guess this is my stop then"

"Later CJ" she continues down the hall passing off a folder to Ginger.

Carol comes up to me with my notes for my briefing and I enter the pressroom. I go up the podium look out over the reporters then back to my notes. "Before I start with the schedule," I look back up and smile. "Who here's a Meat Loaf fan?"


	3. Accuse Accuse Rebuff

A/N: so this is another continuation from the last chapter. This idea is lasting longer then planned but I decided to go with it. Next chapter will be a different piece of Fluff.

CJ's P.O.V.

"You are a funny girl Claudia Jean"

I glance above my computer and see Josh standing in the middle of my office. Judging by his tone I don't think he means 'funny' in the way of amusing but more as queer.

"Is there something you want Josh?" I go back to typing.

"I just have a question" he shrugs before flopping down on my couch.

"Shoot"

"You are the press secretary right?"

"I believe I am, yes"

"You're job is to handle the press? To protect the White House? More importantly the bureaucrats within the White House?"

I stop typing and peer over my laptop again. "That's more then one question."

"Will you just answer?"

I sigh, this might take longer then I hope it would. "Yes, my job is to handle the press, to protect the White House and the people within it, _and_ look great doing it"

"Then why do you keep on feeding the press stories about me and Donna?" He leaps up from he seat and his voice goes a little high.

"I didn't. I simply asked the press if they enjoyed the songs of Meat Loaf" I respond holding back my grin. "I didn't tell them how much _you_ enjoy them"

"You are a funny girl Claudia Jane" he turns and leaves my office but then sticks his head back in "when I said 'funny' I meant 'odd'"

"Yeah I caught onto that," I holler after him.

Josh's P.O.V.

Well I think I handled myself brilliantly in there. I took charge and I don't think she'll be trying anything like that again.

I know I'm not fooling anyone. CJ cannot be tamed. Moving onto Donna.

"Donna!" I call once I approach my office. I scan her area and she doesn't seem to be there. "Donna?" I ask meekly entering her office space slightly.

Suddenly, she pops up from behind a tower of filing.

I almost have a heart attack. Really, my hand in on my heart to make sure it's still beating.

"Donna don't ever do that again"

"I'll try" she's smiling. Donna is laughing at my pain.

"Can I see you in my office?" I follow her in and close the door.

"Is this about me scaring you? Because I really will try to stop but I can't help it if you're jumpy" she shrugs at me, and I think she's still laughing at my pain.

"I'm not jumpy. I'm too manly to be jumpy" at this point I puff out my chest a little, just to demonstrate.

"That you are Josh"

"Good"

"Is that it? Because I've got filing to do"

"No Donna this is about CJ's briefing-" I begin to say but then she cuts me off. My power over these women is diminishing. Hey. I could have had some power over them…at a time.

"Do you know what I think we should do tonight Josh?" she's using her sultry voice. I swallow. "I think we should take a bath"

My eyebrows go up and a slow smile comes to my lips. "You're trying to distract me," I say knowingly. The last time this thing happened…I wasn't impressed. She ignores my comment and keeps on talking.

"I've got this new bubble bath that I think you'd really like" she is now coming closer to me and wraps her arms around my shoulders.

"Really?" I fold my arms over her hips.

"How do you feel about lavender?"

I nod "I like lavender"

"I thought you would"

A knock on the door breaks us apart. We aren't supposed to let our relationship interfere with our work, apparently having sex on my desk falls under that category.

Toby peers into the room, looks from me then to Donna, grumbles, "I'll come back later" and closes the door.

"Where were we?" she's coming back towards me. I have to talk quick before she distracts me again.

"You told CJ about the Meat Loaf thing" I accuse before she can get too close.

"We'd be naked. We'd be wet. We'd be naked and wet"

I pause and my mouth falls open a little. "It won't work this time Donna"

"Fine" she sighs then begins to pout. She's pulling out all the stops.

"I understand that you need your girly time to talk about how fabulous and great I am in bed but could you try to not tell her everything?" I flail my arms around a bit at this point. I can't seem to stop myself from doing that, flailing thing.

"I don't tell her everything Josh," she says this seriously and so I can't really get mad about it, but she's grinning again "just some things"

"You can make it up to me in the bathtub" I smirk and open the door signaling we should be getting back to work.

"You act like you don't tell Sam things about us" she points a finger at me.

"I don't tell him as much as you do. I'm no gossip"

This is when Sam decides to show up. "Hey Donna. I need your opinion on something"

"What is it Sam?"

"Do you think Lysol has the same sound qualities as Pledge? Because I -" he can't finish his sentence because Donna turned to face me and cocked an eyebrow, which meant 'you just caught telling a white lie and yet again I am right and you are wrong', she can say a lot with an eyebrow. She then went back to work.

Sam looks at me, "I believe I've been rebuffed"

"I thought you would have gotten used to that by now" I respond still watching Donna walk around her desk.

I can't wait to get her home with me.


	4. Regifting Chocolate Unheard Of

A/N: Miss Jasadin and Kursk I am writing this fanfic for you! My two reviewers, I love you so. Your reviews are what keep me going. I'm glad to know some one or, you two, enjoy the story. Here's another chapter for you!

Oh and for the rest who are reading too, I hope you enjoy it as well.

Sadly I may not be able to update for a while. I'm in grade twelve and need to get good marks to get into university. They tell me that part of doing that is completing homework (or something equally absurd). So I need to focus on that…I might just update anyway though.

Sam's P.O.V.

I print off the newest copy of the speech and take it over to Josh. I stop by Donna's desk.

"Hey Donna" I smile as she turns from her computer.

"Sam" she says icily. I pause for second. Why is she angry with me? She couldn't possibly still be mad about the Lysol comment that was like a week ago.

"Is Josh in?" I ask cautiously throwing my thumb over my shoulder, motioning to his unusually closed door.

"Yes, he's hiding from me" she informs with the same cool tone.

"Why?"

"Because he's a man," she snorts. "Men, and their…men like ways." She turns accusingly towards me "What is with you people?"

What did I do? I stand back momentarily stunned. "I honestly couldn't tell you Donna"

She turns back to her work and I take the opportunity to sneak into Josh's office. I close the door carefully.

"Hey Sam", Josh is sitting back in his chair with his feet on his desk "What do you need?"

"A place to hide"

"You spoke with my lovely assistant" he swings his legs down and pulls his chair in.

"Yeah, what did you do?"

"Why do you think I did something?"

"Because you usually do something to anger her," I say matter-of-factly taking a seat in front of his desk.

"This time it wasn't me. Its all mother nature's doing"

I raise my eyebrows questioningly.

He sighs leaning back into his chair "She's PMSing".

"The last time I made an accusation so severe, CJ yelled at me" I point out sheepishly. "It's very wrong to assume such a thing"

Placing his hands behind his head he grins "Yeah but I'm sleeping with Donna, it'd be very wrong for me _not_ to know about her monthlies"

"Fair point. So what are you going to do? Camp out in your office for the rest of the day?"

"A peace offering in the form of chocolate should do the trick. Speaking of which," he gets up and heads to his door "let's talk about the speech on the way to the store"

I stand and follow him out of the building, avoiding Donna's glare along the way.

Josh's P.O.V.

I put the bag of chocolate on her desk while she was away from it and go back into my office.

Not long after Donna enters with the unopened bag in hand.

"I see you got the chocolate," I observe smiling. The thing most people don't know about me, is how thoughtful I can be. If they were to see the sweet things I do that fact wouldn't have to be hidden.

"Yes" she says sadly.

"What's the matter?"

"It's white chocolate" she stares at the bag while playing with it in her hands.

I narrow my eyes at her. "So?"

"I like milk chocolate" she looks up from the bag shyly.

Here I thought any form of chocolate would do. Apparently not. Again, another thing most people don't know about me is how understanding I am towards feminine needs.

"I can get you milk chocolate after my meeting with Leo" I offer. See? I really am a great guy.

She smiles. It's all worth it just to witness that. "It starts in three minutes," she tells me; I get up and head towards the door.

Plopping the chocolate bag in my hands she exits first as I open the door for her and I go to Leo's office.

Sam and Toby are already there, arguing over part the speech that I looked over earlier today. They don't even acknowledge my entrance.

Leo comes in soon after. "Hey Sam. Hey Toby…Josh why are you carrying a bag of chocolate?"

"It was for Donna, a peace offering," Sam answers for me. I nod in agreement flopping down in a chair.

"She rejected it?" Leo questions pulling out his glasses.

I nod looking down at the bag. "She doesn't like white chocolate"

Frowning at me he asks "It matters what kind it is?"

"Apparently"

Toby stands up with the speech and hands it to Leo. "Could we start talking about the speech that the President is going to be making tonight?"

Leo begins to read it. "Give it to Margaret"

"The speech?" Sam asks from his corner on the couch.

"No, the chocolate"

"Are we still talking about this?" Toby demands rubbing his forehead.

"Margaret" Leo calls and automatically the redhead enters the room.

"Yeah Leo?"

"Josh has chocolate for you" he says motioning towards me.

I pass the bag off to her. She inspects it for a second and grimaces slightly.

"What?" Leo inquires noticing the scowl.

Hesitating for a second she responds, "I like dark chocolate" she hands the bag back to me. Nobody wants my gift. My sweetness is going unnoticed.

"Ok, now that's over. Let's talk about the speech," Toby mumbles clicking his pen.

Leo frowns towards Margaret "Does it really matter what kind of chocolate it is? It's sugar, it's fattening. Who cares about its shade?"

"They taste different," she informs.

"You can go now" he dismisses with a wave of his hand.

"You might want to make a mental note for the future that I like dark chocolate," she says in attempt to help the situation as she closes the door.

"The speech. Now" Toby orders rubbing his forehead again pacing in a little circle.

Sam leans in earnestly towards me "Donna didn't appreciate your gift?"

"Nobody seems to" I shrug gloomily putting the bag on my lap. My general goodness is being wasted.

Toby unexpectedly snatches the bag away from me growling "I'll give it to Bonnie and Ginger. They like anything containing sugar"

"It's true" Sam reports with a nod "Our assistants are very low maintenance"

"I could only dream" Leo says with a smile that tells us that he wouldn't actually want to trade Margaret for anyone.

"Can we please get back to the speech now? We've solved the chocolate problem," Toby almost shouts from the middle of the room throwing up his arms slightly making the bag crinkle.

Leo shoots him a surprised look. "Yeah. You need to change the opening paragraph"

"What?" Sam stands up and the meeting continues. After which I go to the store and return with the correct type of chocolate.

Donna throws her arms around me with a little yelp of joy.

Yep, it was all worth it. I'm so da man.


	5. I've Been Tainted

A/N: I got such great reviews from my last chapter that I decided to update sooner. And if I don't get into a university I'll still have the good times at to keep me company. Who needs an education? (When it grows closer to January I think I'll remember I need one). For now here is another chapter.

Donna's P.O.V.

I've been tainted.

Completely tainted- that's me. I'm sitting on Air Force One with the window on my left and Josh on my right, whispering in my ear things I couldn't possibly repeat. Not even to CJ.

I don't think I can ever go back to normal airplanes. They'll never live up to _Angel_. Even its code name is heavenly. And I definitely cannot go back to living without Josh. I don't even know how I survived it for so long, just having him around but not being able to touch him the way I wanted to. I'd also be missing out on these whisperings.

I think I'm blushing.

I can't even comprehend this ending, my time with Josh, not the flight. Truthfully, I think I could live without Air Force One, not matter how good their peanuts are, but I couldn't live without him. Ok, now I know I'm blushing. I love the way his mind works.

"Josh" I scold and lightly hit him on the arm. "We're on Air Force One" Even if I was immensely enjoying it, I can't let him get away with saying those things while we're in such close vicinity of the President.

He sits back slightly, ending his whisperings. I sigh inwardly. "I don't think he cares what I say to you Donna," he says with a smirk, referring to the President.

"I know somebody who would" I retort cocking my head in the direction of Leo.

Josh and I look over to Leo. He is slumped down in his chair, his feet sprawled out in front of him. His head is resting within his suit that had ridden up in the chair, and his red socks can be seen. Shifting in his sleep, his glasses tilt to one side, and he lets out a snore.

"I doubt he can hear me Donna" Josh points out bringing my attention back to him.

I fold my arms over my chest. "Leo said that we weren't aloud to fraternize while in the White House"

"We aren't in the White House" he says triumphantly "and I remember a certain leggy blond breaking that rule suggesting a bath to me"

I open my mouth in shock "I cannot believe you would use _that_ against me"

"I'm a politician I use whatever I can get"

"That was different"

"How?"

"We weren't so close to the President" his room is right behind our heads "or Leo for that matter" We both glance over at Leo again. He has somehow gotten onto his side and is almost tucked into a ball in his chair.

"I really don't think it matters that much Donna," he says with a shake of his head. I turn back to face him "when Leo laid down the rules, he meant we weren't aloud to get naked in the West Wing or have a lover's quarrel in the middle of the press room"

"Lover's quarrel?" I echo.

"It's a saying" he replies defensively.

"I know it's saying Josh, just not something you'd say"

He leans in closer to me. "You do things to me Donna I can't help it" he said all this while staring at my lips. He slowly begins to kiss me and I shiver. He still makes me shiver, after three months.

I've been tainted.

I think I hear a muffled cough but ignore it and continue kissing Josh. The cough gets louder but again I continue kissing Josh slipping my tongue in and out of his mouth. Then someone is poking me shoulder. I move it slightly to the side in the process of wrapping my arm around his neck.

"Guys!" we slowly break apart and untangle ourselves to see Sam standing beside us…and Leo, fully awake and looking confused, sitting on the floor. He glances around the plane until his eyes land on Sam. Scowling he gets off the floor straightens his suit and sits back down in his chair as if nothing happened.

"What's up Sam?" Josh asks flattening his hair. I'm blushing again. I turn to look out the window and try to compose myself.

"Our meeting with the President is about to start," he says like he did just catch us almost breaking Leo's rule: not to get naked.

"Ok"

"Ok" Sam nods and enters the room behind us. Leo then gets up to follow him in.

"Uh Leo?" Josh stops him and the older man turns expectantly. "You have drool on your cheek"

He wipes it away while saying "Thanks. You've got lipstick on yours" and he enters the office.

Josh turns to me and says with a self-satisfied grin rubbing away the lipstick with the back of his hand. "See Donna? Sam doesn't care, _Leo_ doesn't care, and I don't care." He shrugs as if he won the argument "It's all good"

"It's all good?" I echo.

"It's a saying" he responds but before I can say anything. "You know it's a saying, just not something I'd say."

I roll my eyes at him as a reply.

"Women always complain about how their men don't listen to them. Consider yourself lucky" he says getting up and heading into the room behind us.

"I do" I call after him. He spins in the doorway to see me. "I do consider myself lucky" I finish.

He flashes me his dimples "So do I" and enters the room.

I've been tainted

That doesn't mean I won't get back at him. He did not just win that argument.

A/N _Dun dun daa_ tune in next time to see how she pays him back!


End file.
